


The young model [fanart]

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - Historical, Charles is a Tease, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, M/M, Nude Modeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10194407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey
Summary: Florence, 1867. Erik takes painting lessons in a workshop that has nude models. Since he came here, a few weeks earlier, he drew only young women and old men. On that day he arrived a little late. The workshop is already full of students painting on their easels. All eyes are turned towards the stage where the new model stands. This time, it's a young man. The sensual curve of his back and his muscular legs is a feast for the eyes. And it's nothing compared to his chest, his shoulders parted with freckles. And more than that it's his delicate lips and his sapphire-colored eyes. When they eyes meet, the model smiles and Erik stops breathing.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ils furent Florence...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10312667) by [Mikanskey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey). 



[](http://www.casimages.com/i/170309085524485259.jpg.html)


End file.
